The patchwork family
by SmileIchibanIiOnna
Summary: Having lived as orphans, they could finally experience love. The story of strange family, consisting of three patches. A lot of OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

Sometimes, Hinata was amazed by human stupidity. Looking at almost all of her classmates left her with disgust and she asked herself how it was even possible. Of course, there were exceptions, like in everywhere, but majority was terrifying for her.

She sighed, hearing another discussion initiated by Ino. That particular one was about living without parents and most of class agreed that it must have been fun to be able to live without any boundaries and restrictions. Idiots, they didn't know what they were saying.

She focused on class when Ino went to Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most desirable boys in the school, to ask him for expressing his opinion. He just glanced at her and shrugged.

"I think you are all incredibly stupid."

Good boy, Hinata thought inwardly, smirking in her mind. He never disappointed her in having similar attitude towards life and people, although he was more brave than her and bluntly answered all the questions. On the other hand, majority seemed to be insulted. The only one unaffected except was Gaara Sabaku, another who shared their opinions. The redhead snorted, exchanging looks with her, when Ino pouted, demanding apology for his comment. Oh yeah, she loved her friends.

"I do not understand why I should apologize." Sasuke said coldly. "You asked me what I think, I answered."

"But it was mean!"

"It was true."

"Then explain why you think that we' re all stupid!"

"What do you know about life? Nothing. Because you are still children, living peacefully with their families, cherished and pampered. You do not know ANYTHING what life of orphan looks like. Do you really think that it is so cool to live in orphanage? Alone, without anyone to love? Well, I DO know, as at least two more people in here. We had to go through living hell to finally find a family to live with. So shut the hell up and stop yelling about something that you have no clue about!"

It was pretty impressing, even Hinata had to admit it. Sasuke almost never lost control, but family was always sore point for all three of them. She decided it was time to step in before he would do something to regret later. She approached him quietly and laid her petite hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. He calmed a bit, as always as she was touching him and sent her brief glance to assure that everything was okay.

"And she's not stupid for you?" Ino asked dryly, having recovered from shock.

"No."

"I have no parents either, Ino." Hinata whispered almost inaudibly. She had grown up from her terrible stuttering but wasn't able to speak louder while being in the big group.

"Sorry..."

"You are not." Gaara muttered. He looked at the clock and stood up. "We should go, the rest is waiting."

The two quickly got ready and left behind him, not sparing even single glance. They exited the school, only to find another two boys. Kankurou Sabaku and Neji Hyuuga were quarrelling about something again but soon stopped when the rest joined them. Hinata smiled, kissing both boys' cheeks in greeting and sank in her elder cousin's embrace.

"Why is Sasuke so upset?" he muttered into girl's ear.

"Class was discussing advantages of living without parents." She whispered back. "One of girls pissed him off by asking for his opinion."

"Well... Understandable. Why are you so... happy?"

"Because we're coming home. Because we're almost together."

"Sometimes you're incredibly childish, starlet." Kankurou sighed amused, patting her head.

"That's why you all love me." She laughed, gently setting herself free. "Let's go, Anko will be mad if we're late for dinner."

Her family was weird, Hinata decided, looking at walking boys affectionately. They didn't have actual parents, care of them took Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother and his wife, Anko. There were seven 'children': Temari Sabaku and her two younger brothers, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi. They were all different, arguing a lot, but also helped each other all the time. For girls, boys had strange ways to show each other that they really care, but it didn't matter at all, HOW the cared, it was important that they DID.

"Hinata?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glancing at her amused. His previous anger vanished, leaving usual wry attitude.

"I was asking if you want to join us. We're going to the swimming pool tonight."

"I would love to but I have to spend some time on Physics. I totally can't understand this shit."

"I can help you." Gaara offered. "But you will help me with my History project, deal?"

"Deal." She smiled. "Are we taking girls?"

"Temari has a date and I don't think that Hanabi will be allowed with us in the evening."

"Okay, I will go out with her this weekend. It's high time for girls' day." She said, suddenly halting. "Wait, Temari is going for a date?"

"Yeah. But I don't know the guy."

Hinata choked, trying to suppress the laughter. So, apparently, even her brothers didn't know...

"I don't think it's a guy on the first place." She managed to say finally. "I thought she told you she's rather into girls.."

"Great, our sister is a lesbian." Kankurou muttered gloomily.

"Bisexual. Lately, more homosexual."

"I don't want to fight with her over girls!"

"Come on, let's be tolerant." Gaara sighed. "It's fine with me, I guess. At least until I see her doing another girl."

"Did she try with you?" Neji questioned, turning to his cousin, who just shook her head.

"We talked about her orientation and she admitted that I'm kind of attractive for her, but she won't try, because I'm her sister and she respects me and my likes. And I'm definitely NOT into girls."

"Good to know."

"That she didn't try or that I don't like girls?"

"Both."

They finally reached their destination: huge detached house with big garden, situated in the suburbs. The whole surroundings was designed to calm down the habitants, to make them feel safe and relax. All teenagers came in, quarrelling as soon as they started to take off their shoes and jackets. They stopped, hearing childish voice.

"Itachi asks for silence, he has a headache." Hanabi announced, hugging every newcomer. "And Anko wants you to hurry up, she has something important to say."

Having changed and washed their hands, they gathered eventually in dining room where everything was prepared to dinner. Everyone took their proper places and waited for Anko to start.

"Well... Shit, I didn't know that it will be so hard to say." She muttered. "Uhm, I... I'm pregnant."

"When do we have to move out?" Hanabi asked quietly. They all had experienced something like this before and it always ended with them returning to the orphanage. Even if she was only twelve, she wasn't stupid enough to believe that the fairytale could last longer.

"What?" their guardian seemed to be genuinely surprised. "No moving out until you are eighteen, Hanabi."

"It doesn't mean that we don't want to take care of you all, kitten." Itachi sighed. "We hoped that you will understand that we won't be able to be for you always, since we'll have to babysit our child. That's all."

"Which week?" Temari asked, turning to Anko.

"The seventh."

"We have 14th April... So your delivery is scheduled about the end of November... It'll fine, I will be able to help."

"Thanks."

"I told you that younger sisters aren't only pests to kill." The blonde smirked. "We can be useful and nice sometimes."

"Hard to believe." Hinata mumbled, glancing at Hanabi, who just stuck out her tongue. "I hope we'll have another sister or I'm going crazy."

"And who said she would be better than another boy?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look at the kitten, for example."

"Do you really want to be castrated, Uchiha?" the youngest girl snarled, pointing at him with her fork. "Don't forget that I know where you live."

"Do you really think I would let you?"

"I know where Gaara has sleeping pills."

"Touch them and I'll burn all your things." The redhead threatened. "Even that pink plush bunny that is hidden under your bed."

"How did you find out?"

"I talk to my sisters, you know."

"It's unfair! Hinata, you are MY sister!"

"So what? Gaara is my brother, too."

"But we're connected by blood."

"Hanabi, we're the same age, so I think it's natural that we spend a lot of time together and we talk about everything. Okay, almost everything."

"It's unfair that you're all around the same age and I'm way younger than you!"

"Any complaints to our parents. I don't feel responsible for being older than you."

"Excuse me for interrupting your very interesting discussion." Neji said bored. "But I wanted to ask if we can go to the swimming pool tonight."

"'We'?" Anko repeated, raising her eyebrow.

"Our four and Hinata."

"What about me?" Hanabi asked furiously. "I'm here too, you know!"

"We planned on taking you to the cinema, kitten." Itachi said absently. "But if you don't want to..."

"I do." The girl muttered a bit sulkily. "But I think it's unfair that they exclude me from everything they do."

"We don't." Kankurou denied calmly. "For example Hinata wanted to take you out for all day. Besides, you have to understand that sometimes we want to talk freely and have fun without constant babysitting you."

"You can talk in my presence."

All adults burst into laughter, looking at her incredulously.

"I don't think so." Temari smiled, after she calmed down a bit. "You're too young yet to know about some matters."

"For example?"

"I don't find it appropriate to discuss my sex life with you as I can with the rest."

"Oh." She blushed bright red, looking away.

"See? Some of our... hm... habits could scare you."

"Like Gaara?" Sasuke snorted. "I think she wouldn't dare to approach him."

"I'm not that bad... I guess."

"I had nightmares after your first story." Hinata laughed. "But I was like... thirteen? Now, it's rather amusing."

"I knew you're kinky closet pervert!"

"I'm not!"

"Change the topic, please." Anko rolled her eyes. "As Temari said, Hanabi is a bit too young to participate in such a conversation. Besides, I think it would be better for us not to know too much about your sex life."

The dinner went on rather quickly and later all kids appeared in the library to do their homework. It was their little ritual- no matter what they had to do for school, they did it in common room, talking and helping each other.

Today, they separated into a few groups: Gaara and Hinata sat in the corner, Temari with Hanabi took the floor and the rest was on the couch. There was silence, disturbed only by Gaara's quiet explanations and sound of scribbling. Eventually, Sasuke broke it, asking the question that was on everybody's mind.

"What do you think about Anko's pregnancy?"

"That it's high time for them." Neji answered. "I mean… they are twenty-two and all they do is caring for us. Although I'm very grateful for it, I think that they should have their own life."

"And I'm afraid." Hanabi confessed quietly. "You will move out soon, but I will stay with them and… I don't want to be unwanted burden."

"You have nothing to worry about." Temari assured. "I talked to Itachi some time ago and he said that we are like younger siblings for him, but you are his child. Anko feels the same."

The girl stood up and left without any word, to storm in the kitchen, where both guardians were. Anko started saying something but was stopped with tight hug from sobbing Hanabi. She exchanged surprised glances with her husband and embraced petite form that was mumbling something in her stomach.

"Kitten, what's wrong? Did they tell you something bad?"

"Do you really consider me your child?" she asked bluntly, looking elder woman in the eye.

"Well… Yes."

"Although it's kind of weird since we're older only by ten years." Itachi added, hugging both of them. "Kitten?"

"Hm?"

"We would like to ask if you want to become our daughter."

"Like… You will adopt me?" she asked shocked, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Only if you want to, kitten."

"Yes!"

Itachi sent her almost invisible smile, releasing both from his arms. He kissed her forehead briefly and motioned to the door with smirk.

"Now go and do your homework, daughter."

"Yes, father." She smiled and ran back to the library to rejoin the group. "Hinata!"

"What?"

"Do you know that they want to adopt me?" she whispered, sitting on her sister's lap.

"Yes, they asked me if I agree."

"You agree, right?"

"Of course! I don't mind it, since I know I will never be able to replace mother." She smirked suddenly to her. "You know what? Not only will you have parents and soon sibling, but also an uncle…"

"Oh shit, I forgot about Sasuke…" she sighed, standing up. Sasuke eyed her warily when she smiled innocently, crawling up on his lap.

"What do you want, pest?"

"To tell you that I will be your niece." She muttered in his ear.

"So they finally told you." He stated, embracing her. "They wanted to tell you on your birthday, but Temari spoilt the surprise."

"I just wanted to comfort her!"

"You don't mind, Sasuke?"

"No. And I have a request."

"What?"

"Don't call me 'uncle'."

"Okay, okay."

They finally managed to finish their homework and started preparing to going out. Hanabi and her new parents left first, next Temari, looking odd in rather smart mini black dress and silver high heels. The last five packed up and made their way to the swimming pool, situated nearby. They split up in the locker rooms and Hinata was terrified to find her classmates, Sakura and Ino. Both girls greeted her politely although without enthusiasm.

'Sakura and Ino are here.' She texted Neji.

'Like Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee.'

'Sasuke didn't attack?'

'No. Change, we're ready.'

She sighed, stuffing her mobile in the bag and put her shirt off, still turned back to the girls. Ino tapped her shoulder unsurely, trying to capture her attention.

"Yes?"

"Is it a tattoo?" the blonde asked amazed, touching her back. There was strange plant with silver stars blooming from the stew, instead of blossoms. It was situated on her entire spine, disappearing in pants.

"Yes, boys' gift."

"Wow! And Hinata… I'm terribly sorry for today, really. I didn't know about it."

"It's fine." She smiled. "I'm used to it anyway."

"Your three live together?"

"Uhm." She affirmed, quickly changing in two-pieced swimming suit. "Sasuke's brother and his wife are our guardians."

"Anyway, it must be funny to live altogether."

"Oh, believe me, it is." Hinata snarled, tying her hair. "I have four brothers and two sisters, almost the same age. We're arguing often, but I can always rely on them, no matter what."

"Finally." Kankurou sighed, when all girls appeared. "Sasuke went to swim, he seemed to be… a bit oversensitive."

Ino just looked away, shifting uncomfortably under Gaara's stare. Rolling her eyes, Hinata tugged on redhead's hair, pulling him away from embarrassed girl.

"You're going to pull out all my hair?"

"Sorry." She mumbled, releasing him. "I just needed to take you somewhere, you scaring the shit out of her."

"She deserves it."

"Since when are you so overprotective of Sasuke?"

He avoided responding, throwing her in cold water without chance to adapt. She yelled loudly, accidentally landing on Sasuke. Not expecting something like this, he started to choke under the water, crushed with her weight. She managed to pull him on surface eventually, hearing her classmates laughter in the background.

"You okay?" she asked concerned, when he recovered. "Sorry, Gaara threw me into the pool."

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"And I can see you're lying to me, Sasuke. Are you still upset because of the class?"

"No. Really, it's nothing serious, I just got slightly irritated with Inuzuka's comment. It's nothing to worry about, starlet."

He was relieved when she swam away. Because… how the hell was he supposed to tell her that he was totally pissed off, because Kiba dared to wonder how big her boobs would be in the swimming suit?

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He was rolling on his bed restlessly, even if he was exhausted after two hours of swimming. In his head he could still replay the scene in the classroom and it was pissing him off to no end. Had it been for Hinata... he could easily imagine himself slapping Ino. He cursed mentally and sat, when hearing Neji's irritated sleepy muttering from the other side of their room.

"Stop moving and go to sleep, idiot."

"I can't."

"Forget 'bout them."

"I can't."

"Oh, God..." the older groaned. "Come here."

He did what he was told, placing himself comfortably in the other's bed. Neji fumed something about noisy idiots and adjusted his position, spooning Sasuke, embracing him tightly. On the nape of his neck, Uchiha could feel quiet low chuckle, vibrating through his skin.

"What's so funny?"

"You stole Hinata's shampoo? Your hair smell exactly like hers."

"Shut up and go to sleep, Hyuuga."

"Touché..."

The sleep came quickly, followed by nice dream about fire in the hearth and soft furry carpet, about love and warm body to cuddle with, about strong bonds and family.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it goes. Hope you'll enjoy it… And thank for reviews, I was overjoyed to read them :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Naruto". My only property is Sasuke on my t-shirt :D

**CHAPTER 2**

_Click._

A flash of light that made Sasuke want to murder somebody. Who the hell dared to wake him up?

_Click. Click._

Why couldn't this idiot go and kill himself?

_Click. Click. Click._

"STOP IT OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH THE PILLOW!"

"Would you kill innocent child?"

Hanabi. She must die, he decided. Later... It felt too good, to lay cuddled with something warm... Wait. He didn't remember sleeping with anybody or anything this night! The puzzle was solved as soon as he opened his eyes and surveyed the room. He was laying in Neji's bed with the owner glued to his back and Hanabi stood next to them, taking pictures.

"Hanabi, go and die in the corner, please."

"MOM, SASUKE WANTS ME TO DIE!"

He groaned, covering his head with the pillow. He hated mornings... especially when little pests were trying to get him punished.

"Sasuke, why do you wish my little sister to die?" Hinata asked amused, stepping in the room.

"She woke me up, took pictures of us and tried to have me punished."

"Hanabi..." she sighed, shaking her head. "Go and tell boys to come here if they are awake. You can also try to drag Temari, she's in the kitchen."

"Okay!"

"Want to throw a party in our room?" Neji asked sleepily. He yawned in the crook of Sasuke's neck and stirred a bit to stretch stiff muscles.

"I thought rather about wild group sex." She snorted sarcastically. "I just think it's time for serious talking."

"Uhm..."

"You two should find yourselves girlfriends." Temari laughed, entering the room with the tray. She placed it on the nightstand and started preparing coffee for everyone, glancing amused at the boys.

"How was your date anyway?" Sasuke questioned, raising a bit only to be laid again. "Neji, let go."

"No."

"Am I supposed to play your teddy bear?"

"I just wanted to see girls."

"Well..." the blonde sighed. "It was complete disaster. The guy was pathetic, trying to pay for me everywhere, talking about some craps... Do I resemble rose?"

"Rather cactus." Gaara snarled, coming in and dragging his half-asleep brother. "I love you, but even I wouldn't lie and assure you that you look like a rose."

"Cactus, Gaara?"

"They are nice and cute, you know. And they have funny blossoms."

"I don't have funny blossoms, nor am I nice and cute!"

"As you wish. May I ask why Sasuke was sleeping with Neji?"

"Because he was moving around and I couldn't sleep." The elder one muttered. "And you still didn't answered my question, Sasuke. "

"Which one?"

Neji tugged his hair lightly, reminding his previous statement: '_You stole Hinata's shampoo? Your hair smell exactly like hers.'_

"Well?"

"I did. Before you ask, I just like it and we can discuss it later, if we really have to."

"I wouldn't miss such an occasion. Hinata, what do you want to talk about?"

"Sasuke's recent behaviour." She stated calmly, looking in narrowed black eyes. "And I decided to do it in our circle since I can't get him to talk in private."

"I told you there's nothing to worry about." He snapped, getting up. Grabbing some clothes, he disappeared in boys' bathroom, seeming to be very upset.

Neji laughed quietly in his pillow, exchanging amused looks with Gaara. The redhead snorted, sipping his coffee and rolled his eyes when they heard angry fuming from bathroom. Looking around, Hinata noticed that she was the only one concerned. The rest was either smirking or glancing at each other, trying to suppress the laughter.

"What's with him?" she mumbled puzzled, seeking some support.

"I think you have to give him some space." Temari advised, hiding behind her beige mug. "You're pushing too much."

"Pushing?"

"You're hopeless, starlet."

"STARLET, YOU HAVE QUESTS!" Anko yelled from the ground floor.

Hinata sighed, running downstairs, only to meet Ino, Sakura and Tenten in the doorway. She was surprised to see them in her house, since they (except for Tenten, who was Neji's unofficial love of life) rarely talked in the school. The brunette just smiled brightly and kissed her cheek for greeting.

"Hi. Feel like shopping with us?"

"Uhm... Let me ask. ANKO, CAN I GO OUT?"

"BE BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT!"

"Well, I'll join you. If you could wait... I'd prefer to change." She muttered, pointing at oversized black t-shirt with silver 'SexBomb' and sweatpants. "Come to my room."

She led girls upstairs, passing the door marked with yin and yang sign. From behind them they could hear vivid discussion and loud feminine laughter followed by yelp of pain.

"Sasuke and Neji's room."

"Yin and yang?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Our eyes." Uchiha explained, leaving the bathroom. He was shirtless, water leaked from his damp hair on bare chest, causing pinkette to stare in awe. "Starlet."

"Hm?"

"Sorry." He muttered, passing by her to his own room.

She just smiled and opened the door painted silver with green diamond, motioning to enter. Tenten was used to decorations, but the two glanced around at stuffed animals, collections of fans and drawings. On one of three bed was petite brunette, who threw herself at Tenten as soon as she stepped in to hug her tightly.

"Whoa, Hanabi, be careful."

"You know mom is pregnant?"

"'Mom'?"

"They are adopting me soon, so I might as well get used to call them my parents." Hanabi shrugged. She peeked at the two girls curiously and while Hinata went to change, she introduced herself. "Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister."

"Ino Yamanaka, her classmate."

"Sakura Haruno, classmate too." The pinkette pondered something, then asked shyly. "Does Sasuke have a girlfriend?"

"Not yet." The girl answered coldly. "But we all know he starts falling for Hinata, so stay away or we make you."

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Sakura snarled, regaining her confidence at once.

"Listen, even if I'm only 12 and there's not much I can do, I'm not alone. You may not fear of me, but frankly, would you stand against the rest of us?"

"Hanabi, enough." Tenten ordered. "Let them figure it out on their own and don't step in, okay?"

"Yeah… I just want to help. Besides, I have my honour that requires warning the enemy."

Hinata prevented Sakura from snapping something back, coming in the room. She was wearing simple light jeans and loose white shirt with floral pattern on it. Hanabi frowned at her outfit and went to her nightstand, searching some unknown object. Having finally found silver rose-shaped hair clip, she pinned some strands from the top of her sister's head together, creating a bit messy ponytail. Eventually, she let the other go, handing her jacket.

The girls left the house, only to find Sasuke heading in the same direction. Sakura immediately switched on her flirtatious mode, asking him where he was going.

"Shopping centre." He answered shortly.

"Oh, what a coincidence! We're going there, too."

"Akatsuki?" Hinata asked and smiled, when he nodded. "What this time?"

"Piercing and some clothes, I suppose. Besides, moron wanted to meet."

The whole way to the centre was filled with Sakura's chatting to Sasuke, his constant silence and the rest's talking. Hinata could say that her brother was fed up with the pinkette, but he was too courteous to actually scold the lady. On the other hand, she was amazed how easy it was to talk to Ino. The blonde turned out to be nice and rather intelligent, although she was a bit too pushy and curious for her taste. But she supposed she could get used to it, after all, Ino resembled Temari in some way and she loved her elder sister.

The finally reached their destination and relieved Sasuke left them, heading to store named 'AKATSUKI'. The girls started exploring shops one by one, hunting some clothes and other stuffs that made every woman happy. After three hours, they decided to go and grab something to eat, so Sakura offered going to 'Paper Moon', the most fashionable restaurant in town. Hinata hesitated for a moment but the pinkette just dragged her there without mercy.

"Sakura, why can't we choose something else?" Hyuuga whined, gloomily following the girl.

"Because the place is nice and the food is great. What's wrong with that restaurant?"

Nothing, Hinata sighed inwardly. Too many memories that she didn't feel like to face right now. Just before the entrance they met boys: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Sakura blushed at once, eyeing Uchiha who changed his clothes. Instead of dark jeans, grey t-shirt and black jacket, he had ripped light denims, white shirt and black leather jacket, matching perfectly Hinata's outfit. His sister noticed it and smiled, dismissing pinkette's scowl, who just realized the same thing.

"Hey, guys!" Ino greeted, rolling her eyes at her best friend's antics. "Are you going to eat here too?"

"Yeah." Kiba affirmed.

"So let's go. Oh no, the biggest table is taken!"

"Do we split up, then?"

"No need to." Hinata muttered, calling the waiter. He was tall brunette with long hair and the same white eyes. "Hi, Hiro. Prepare my room for eight people."

"Yes, milady." He smiled wryly, kissing her cheek in greeting. "Neji is here, by the way."

"Alone?"

"With really hot chick." He chuckled and went somewhere. Tenten seemed to be upset with the last sentence, but tried to hide it, looking away from her friends.

"He's with Temari." Sasuke said quietly. "I saw them earlier."

"Thanks." She smiled weakly. "By the way, Hinata, you have private room here?"

"Yes."

"Ready." The boy announced, reappearing. He led them through aisles to the back of restaurant and opened double door. "Someone will collect your orders in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Hinata smiled, entering the room.

It was magnificent. Silver walls contrasted with dark wooden table and chairs, matching tablecloth and decorations on the table. There was dark blue carpet underneath it, emphasising shiny objects. Almost all guests seemed to be amazed and eyed Hinata suspiciously. She dismissed the looks easily and sat beside the table, reading menu.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

"Why do you have your own room here?" Sakura asked, when everybody took their places.

"Because I'm the owner of every 'Paper Moon' in the country. The whole chain is mine."

"Hire me." The pinkette whined. "I have been applying here for a year."

"I know." The girl muttered. "I've read your application."

"So...?"

"Sorry. I can hire only the Hyuuga or the ones related to them."

Sasuke could swear that he saw malicious glint in his sister's eyes, when she was talking to Sakura. Not that he minded, the girl was annoying him as hell. What freaked him out a bit, was the thought that Hinata looked unbelievable sexy as the powerful and almost the sadistic one… Inwardly, he kept repeating 'she is your sister', but it didn't help, especially when she threw him very concerned glance and touched his arm, asking if everything was okay. He was tempted to tell her that it wasn't okay, that he wanted her desperately, but instead he just nodded, confirming that yes, everything was alright… Fuck it. He texted Neji under the table and the response came almost immediately.

'Can't believe… You finally decided to talk?'

'Funny as hell, Hyuuga. Where are you?'

'Paper Moon. Table beside the window. Alone or with Temari?'

'Don't mind her. Two minutes.'

"Excuse me for a moment." He said out loud. "Nagato wants me to come to 'Akatsuki', I will be back in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to order you something?" Hinata asked, frowning a bit. He lied, she could tell that easily.

"Yeah, thanks."

As he wrote, he was beside their table in two minutes. His elder siblings were eyeing him curiously when he sat, looking rather miserable, but they waited patiently until he began talking.

"I know you have noticed that…"

"That you want Hinata?" Temari finished calmly. "Yeah, even Hanabi knows. The only oblivious one is the target."

"When you put it like this, it seems to be so simple." He winced a bit.

"Is it not?"

"No… I mean… she's kind of my sister, I shouldn't… shouldn't feel… something like this."

"Love? Or just desire?" she asked curiously, leaning to him. "Anyway, believe me, it's rather natural."

"To be in love with sister? To want her… nevermind."

"Thanks for not continuing." Neji muttered. "I think I'm not ready for a fact that my little cousin grew up to be a woman."

"I wasn't ready to see Gaara doing some girl." Temari snorted. "Back to the topic, Sasuke, I think it's not something to worry about. Well… I had similar problem and it just vanished."

Both boys looked at her with identical smirks, causing her to back up slowly. She shook her head, raising hands as if trying to defend herself.

"I won't tell you, bastards. And you, Sasuke, come back to them, it's rude."

"We will make you talk later." He chuckled, returning to his friends. Mentally cursing while seeing suddenly happy Sakura, he took his previous place beside Hinata, who was glancing at him with slightly narrowed angry eyes. Oh great, the argument was almost certain.

Sasuke hated being given silent treatment. He just loathed it with all his might, even if he was used to treat people like this. So, when Hinata stopped talking to him after the trip to the mall, he wanted to hit something really badly. It didn't help that their siblings refused to participate in their little war and just observed amused the whole situation.

He tried everything: asking her for help, talking in school, even yelling in rage. Nothing worked and after being shouted at, she completely avoided him. It made him much more frustrated and he started being more annoyed and scolding people for everything.

It had been three weeks since the beginning and he was pissed off and fed up with his sister's behaviour. So, one day, he just stalked her to his room when she wanted to borrow Neji's book, entered and locked them in. Having noticed, she just sat calmly on her cousin's bed and waited for his next move.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Silence.

"Hinata, please."

She looked at him blankly, waiting for release.

"Starlet, talk to me, please. I… I don't want us to fight."

"And who's fighting, Sasuke? I'm not. I just had enough and started behaving like you."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I should talk to you earlier, tell you what was wrong, but I just couldn't. It was too complicated to me and I was afraid that you would be mad."

"Do you really think that low of me? I thought that we're siblings and you trust me!"

"Siblings." He said bitterly, looking away. "Exactly. We're still siblings."

"Sasuke…?"

"That's my problem!" he growled suddenly, slamming his fist against the wall. "If you really must know, I fucking love you! Just how was I supposed to answer? 'It's okay, I'm just thinking about you'? Or you would prefer the conversation: 'How do I look in this dress?' 'Fucking sexy, I'd love to rip it off of you'? Yeah, it would be nice to know that your brother is constantly pondering how to tell you that he's in love in you, right? Satisfied?"

He unlocked the door and was ready to leave, when something caught his wrist. He looked down only to see her little hand, clutching desperately his. Sparing her a glance, he noticed that she had tears an her eyes, biting her lip to prevent herself from bursting into cry.

"You wanted me to talk, so give me a chance." She whispered, closing the door. "I don't love you…"

"So leave it alone and just forget."

"No, wait! Sasuke, please, listen to me. I said that I don't love you, but… you perfectly know that I have never had a boyfriend nor was I in love and I don't know how it is supposed to feel… Well, girls talked about it a lot and Sakura is sure that she's deeply in love with you." She snorted, still holding his hand. "But I don't think the know more than I do. But what I know for sure, is that I want you to be with me, forever. I can't imagine my life without you, it's… just impossible…"

He wrapped his arms around her when she finally broke down and started crying. Despite loathing her being so upset, he enjoyed the feeling of her clinging desperately to him, fitting perfectly in his arms. She was so petite and fragile while having moments of vulnerability, yet so sexy and powerful at the times she felt like the queen of the world. But he wasn't objective, he thought amused, stroking her hair. And he definitely preferred the current situation. For once he could pretend that she belonged with him…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine.**

**It was hard to write, believe it! My friend advised to develop the main couple's feelings slowly and it was difficult to assess when and what they can do. That's why the chapter is delayed and short. Anyway, enjoy.**

oOo

Sasuke was sure as hell that his siblings would finally make him talk. He avoided them almost two days and that was strange that they didn't get him earlier. His doom happened to be in the library, when he was trying to find some information for History. It was like in the cheap horror: he was standing beside the shelf, not seeing the door, which suddenly closed and he could hear the sound of locking. It kind of reminded him how he had stalked Hinata to talk to her two days ago.

"Well?" he asked, turning to face the rest. There was almost whole family, except for Hinata, who had gone out with girls.

"What's going on with you two?" Temari demanded, leaning against the doorframe.

"Without changes."

"You talked." Hanabi said accusingly. "She told me that you had talked, but didn't want to tell anything else. So, stop fooling around and tell us."

"Not yet." He muttered, looking away. "I don't know what's going on either, I just convinced her to stop ignoring me."

He knew they didn't believe him, but they dropped the topic, letting him sort it out. Of course, Neji didn't miss the opportunity and stayed with him after everybody left. Sasuke glared at him annoyed and returned to his task, while his brother was laying comfortably on the couch, waiting patiently for something.

"What do you want?" the raven snapped finally, throwing heavy book at him. Neji caught it easily and smirked amused, getting reaction that he wanted.

"To know why you stole my cousin's shampoo."

"It was almost a month ago."

"But your hair still smells of herbs."

"So what?"

"I want to know."

"None of your business and fuck off!"

oOo

Hinata was walking aimlessly in the park, still pondering the scene in boys' room. She couldn't believe that Sasuke loved her, at least not this way. She had to admit that he was attractive (_fucking sexy_), intelligent _(so adorable while thinking)_, caring _(as if he was able to read her mind)_ and so… loveable. She never minded his company, even if she was exhausted, pissed or just wanted to be alone, he was always welcome. He effectively lifted her mood many times, by simple sitting with her or letting her sink in his embrace and cry. He was constantly there for her, watching, protecting, helping. How could she fail to notice that he was in love with her?

She wanted to come back home and cry herself to sleep, knowing that she couldn't depend on Sasuke with comforting her. She replayed whole scene again, recalling the feeling of his arms around her, his warmth, his herbal scent…

_Herbal?_

No way, it was her scent! She was the only one in the house using such cosmetics, she was sure! She knew exactly what brands he used and none of it produced herbal cosmetics. So, he must have been stealing hers.

The question was: what for? Maybe he was closet gay and confessed only to draw attention off? Maybe he was psycho stalker and wanted to kill her? Maybe…

"Oh, stop it!" she groaned out loud, clutching her head. A few of people eyed her suspiciously as if afraid of her attack or something like this.

Trying to calm down her plotting mind, she went to her favourite bookstore to find something interesting. Wandering through the aisles, she finally saw it. Bingo, she smiled, taking thick volume with slight difficulty. History of theatre. Sasuke would love it.

She frowned, when something hit her. Today was 14th May, Friday… Holy shit, she thought panicked, tomorrow is Kankurou's birthday!

Without thinking, she called Sasuke.

'_Hi. Something happened?'_

"I totally forgot that tomorrow is 15th! Have you bought present for Kankurou?"

'_I did it a month ago, starlet. As far as I know, everybody did it.'_

"Oh great…" she groaned. "Could you help me?"

'_Depends.'_

"On?"

'_What you will do for me.'_

"I thought you love me." She muttered sulkily. "You are supposed to be willing to everything for me."

'_I will be willing to do anything for my girlfriend and I can't recall you being one. So how much you want to make Kankurou happy?'_

"You're emotionless bastard."

'_As you have said, I love you. Is it enough to consider that I have emotions? If you don't mind, hurry up, I must know what I should plan for today.'_

"I will go for a date with you." She said quietly after a moment. "Is it enough to help me?"

'_Where are you?'_

"Browns' bookstore."

'_I'll be there in ten minutes. See you.'_

"What I've done?" she whispered to herself when he hang up.

oOo

Sasuke felt like shit. He felt guilty for using Hinata, when he was supposed to simply help her. This feeling got worse when she gave him that book, looking as if she was ready to cry in distress. They finally found an appropriate present (actually _she_ found it), a book about history of puppet theatre. He noticed her stress when she asked almost inaudibly when he wanted their date and it made him feel even worse, although he thought that wasn't possible.

"Never."

She looked confused after his answer, glancing at him as if trying to make sure what he had said.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to go out with you. But not when you're about to cry, not when you were forced."

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "Let's go home, okay?"

"Sure."

When he took her hand tentatively during the walk, she smiled shyly, intertwining their fingers. And it was all that mattered for him at that time.

oOo

"Hinata, wake up, wake up!" Hanabi yelled, shaking her sleeping sister. "Quickly, there is something for you!"

"Fuck off." The older mumbled, stirring a bit.

"MOM, HINATA CURSED!"

"Get lost, you stupid pest or I will kill you with a pillow."

"Why do you wish your little sister to die?" Sasuke asked amused, standing in the doorway and repeating her words from the morning almost a month ago.

"Because she's annoying pest." She answered, smiling to him under the sheets. He smiled back, making Hanabi gasp and ran away from them, screaming 'SASUKE AND HINATA ARE TOGETHER!'.

"Great." He sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Are you getting up?"

"No." she muttered lazily. "There's warm here… and so soft… And the only thing that I want is to lay here all day, preferably with someone to cuddle with. Willing?"

"More than you can imagine, but unfortunately we must prepare everything for the party, so you have to get up. Maybe another time."

She groaned, stretching on the bed, blushing when she saw him following her movements with strange smirk. He didn't stop, even when she smacked his shoulder ordering him to leave her alone. He just stayed there and watched her choosing the clothing for today's cleaning.

"You're a pervert."

"I'm seventeen-year-old in love with the hottest girl in the world."

"I'm not hot." She denied, looking away with a blush.

"You should see yourself from my point of view. Or hear our classmates' comments." He scowled, recalling Kiba and his musing in the swimming pool. "Anyway, there's something for you."

Glancing at his smirk curiously, she unwrapped big package and yelled something incoherent, hugging the object. There was dress with matching shoes that she wanted to buy for a few months.

"Oh, God, it's wonderful!" she exclaimed finally, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Dress up, we have to help." He muttered, smiling lightly while returning the hug. Then, he pulled apart and left the room, letting her prepare for the day.

Needless to say, she was greeted with questions and congratulations on finally getting together, when she entered the kitchen. Stiffening visibly, she turned to her sister who hid behind Neji instinctively, seeing the killing intent in elder's eyes. Hinata approached Hanabi slowly, almost predatorily and pulled her from behind their cousin's chair.

"Hanabi Hyuuga, what did I say about jumping into conclusions and keeping secrets?" she growled, staring at the younger with fury. "Sasuke and I are not a couple, we were just talking, for God's sake! So what made you assume that we can be together, huh?"

"You were looking at each other in that way." Hanabi whispered, looking away. "And I hoped that youfinally got together, because you're both so upset without the other… I'm sorry."

Hinata sighed and embraced smaller girl, stroking her hair when she started sobbing somewhere on her shoulder. They stood there a few minutes, until Hanabi calmed down and apologized one more time, taking her seat again. The following silence was somewhat awkward and eventually Temari got fed up with it and asked the question that everybody wanted to ask.

"Sooo… You two aren't together?"

"No." Sasuke answered shortly. "Anko, what are we supposed to do today?"

"Oh, yeah. Hanabi and Gaara, clean bathrooms. Neji, mow the lawn. Itachi, groceries. Sasuke, tidy up the veranda. Kankurou, living room. Temari and Hinata, you will help me in the kitchen."

oOo

Although Hanabi liked to argue with Gaara (she stubbornly kept calling it 'discussing'), they agreed with one thing: they both loathed cleaning with all their might. It always meant a few hours of pure torture, especially since Anko checked their results every single time.

This time was no difference. They kept bathrooms' doors open (girls' was opposite the boys') and talked, or rather bitched about the whole thing. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at him with mischievous glint in pearl eyes.

"Gaara, don't you think we should help our lovebirds?"

"And how do you want to do it?" he asked indifferently. "You know that they both don't like being helped without their agreement."

"We can keep it subtle."

"You and subtle? Kitten, please."

"You know that Sakura wants Sasuke, right?" she ignored his remark. "We could encourage her a bit and Hinata would be jealous…"

"No, kitten." Gaara said firmly, shaking his head. "I know Sasuke is sure about his feelings towards her, but it seems that Hinata has problems with them. Messing up like this and adding Sakura to the equation won't end well. Just let them figure it out on their own, okay?"

"Okay, okay."

"Promise me."

"I swear not to interfere. Satisfied?"

"Entirely."

oOo

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Kankurou winced a bit at final shriek, but then smiled when everybody started to congratulate him. His birthday party was relatively big, he invited whole Akatsuki and a few of family friends that he felt comfortable with. He counted mentally all guests and finally noticed the missing one.

"Hey, kitten, have you seen Hinata?"

"She's in our room, but I don't know what is taking her so long. I will go and check up on her."

Hanabi was speechless when she reached their room. Her sister was simply beautiful and in that moment, she really resembled shining star. The elder just smiled at her reaction and asked to go and tell Kankurou that she was sorry and she would be there in five minutes.

"And ask Sasuke to come here, okay?"

"Hinata says that she will come in five minutes." Hanabi reported to Kankurou, after mad run through stairs and hall."SASUKE, HINATA WANTS YOU TO COME TO OUR ROOM!"

He just rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Without knocking, he came in, but stopped in his tracks, when he saw her. She was standing in front of the mirror and smoothing her hair, wearing an outfit that he had bought her. The black dress had low cleavage and completely revealed her back, showing a tattoo, then it hugged her waist tightly with silver belt, finally reaching her mid-thigh with lacy layer. The skirt was slightly puffy due to several layers of material and laces, emphasising her slender waist and legs. She had also black boots on high heels which almost reached her knees. Dark hair was pinned in elegant bun with little silver hairclips, her only jewellery was star-shaped necklace, Gaara's Christmas gift. This time, she decided to wear make-up, black and silver eye shadows that made her eyes bigger and brighter, mascara and light lip gloss. She turned around with a smile, making her skirt whirl around her.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think right now." Sasuke whispered truthfully."Ask me later."

She smiled softly and left the room, tugging his sleeve to follow her. He complied, still a bit dazed. Well, he always thought that she was exceptionally beautiful, but seeing her in this outfit did funny things with him. But who could blame him?

oOo

Gaara despised parties. Even if that was his brother's eighteen, he refused to stay longer than it was needed. So after a cake, he just sneaked out and went to the furthest end of the garden, placing himself comfortably on the apple tree branch. He knew he would get scolded by Temari for being antisocial, but he didn't care at that moment.

Fortunately, he wasn't the only one. The next branches were taken by his younger siblings, both fed up with guests. Although Hinata was the most social person among their three, even she preferred silence with her brothers than loud music and conversation.

"Boys?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?"

"Feel like riding tonight?"

He kept forgetting that their little sister was the most rebellious one recently. Maybe it was caused by the whole affair with Sasuke, maybe by the fact that she had enough of being good girl. Anyway, he liked the change. During the last few weeks, she started wearing black leather, more revealing clothes and dark make-up. Not to mention that she got piercings. One in the upper part of earlobe, one between her breasts and one in her tongue. And he perfectly knew that the new Hinata was driving Sasuke crazy, not only because of her appearance, but also independent behaviour.

"Not really." Gaara muttered. "But feel free to go."

"I don't want to go alone and I don't want you to be alone." She shrugged, shifting on the branch. "Want to hear something funny?"

"Spill."

"Ino asked if you have a girlfriend. She made it rather clear that she's interested."

"You kidding?" Sasuke snorted. "He would scare her away after the first display of her shallowness."

"She's not that shallow." Hs brother muttered, recalling something.

oOo

_Gaara thought it was rather unusual for Ino to read peacefully in the library. She seemed to be loud and easy-going type, this activity didn't suit her. She noticed him after a moment and smiled lightly, motioning him to sit down beside her table. He complied, trying to look at the title of the book._

"'_Development of the child's mind'." She said quietly, showing the cover. Then, she laughed, glancing at his disbelieving expression."I know that it's incredible that I can read, thank you very much."_

"_Why this one?"_

"_I want to study psychology. I know it can sound cliché but I want to be able to understand people better. What do you want to study?"_

"_Photography." _

"_No offence, but you don't seem to be artistic type."_

"_No offence, but you don't seem to be even able to read."_

"_Pig." She giggled. "You shouldn't believe stereotypes. My blonde hair and blue eyes don't mean that I have no brain. And… wait, doesn't Temari have the same colours?"_

"_And who ever said that cactus has a brain?" he snorted amused, when she laughed so hard that the librarian had to tell her off._

_He had to admit that he liked her. She wasn't so stupid as she wanted to look like and had sense of humour. His approval grew bigger after the next few hours of talking, when he learned new facts about the girl. Not only was she hot, but also very smart and witty. He liked that type._

oOo

"It would be great if you were together." Hinata noted, snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah…"

It would be great to find someone to love.


End file.
